Reencuentro
by Kai-chan
Summary: Ruki y Renamon quieren encontrarse de nuevo, sucede luego del final de Tamers, pequeños spoilers, yuri, Renaruki (no me maten XDDDDD)


Reencuentro

Se quedó mirando la luz en silencio. No quería admitírselo, pero se sentía algo intimidada. Habían pasado ya varios meses desde la partida de los digimons, y apenas una semana desde que Takato les había hablado sobre aquella entrada, que permanecía abierta en el que había sido el escondite de Guilmon, y desde ese momento supo que era lo que debía hacer.  
Akiyama se le había adelantado; en el instante en que Takato había hablado sobre la entrada su mirada había cambiado, podía ver la determinación cuando el mayor de ellos se puso de pie y todos se despidieron para ir a sus casas. Al otro día había desaparecido de nuevo, y todos sabían claramente en donde se encontraba.  
Su mente se dirigió a los demás, ninguno de ellos parecía tan apegado a su digimon como había parecido Akiyama, y le comprendía claramente, no veía la hora de su reencuentro, no podía esperar un segundo más.  
Ruki volvió a ver la luz fijamente, y dio el paso al frente, el paso que la llevaría al lugar en que vivía la pieza más importante de su vida.  
Cuando abrió los ojos se encontró al principio. El aquel mismo lugar donde habían puesto el estandarte tiempo atrás. Sus ojos recorrieron el lugar, los paquetes de datos aun giraban por todas partes, y el viento seguía sacudiendo el lugar y cambiando de dirección cada minuto. Una sonrisa se extendió en sus labios. Pronto la encontraría, y su vida estaría completa de nuevo.

---------------------------------------------------

Renamon caminaba en silencio por los caminos del digimundo, sin destino alguno.   
Al comienzo había pensado en quedarse con los demás, pero no le resultaba interesante. Le faltaba algo, alguien, que era lo mas importante para ella. Todos los demás habían tomado un destino diferente. Guilmon, estaba aun aguardando pacientemente el día en que Takato regresara, para poder jugar nuevamente. Terriermon y Lopmon se entendían muy bien, y circulaban por el digimundo jugando, y buscando algo que hacer. Guardromon había regresado al comienzo, a la villa de los Gekomons, a escucharlos cantar, mientras esperaba por Hirokazu. Marine Angemon andaba por allí, no tenía nada que hacer más que ayudar a quienes lo necesitaran. Cyberdramon casi no había hablado con ninguno de ellos. Renamon había logrado sacarle algunas palabras, sobre su relación con Ryou, y lo había comprendido a la perfección. Y entonces una semana atrás Akiyama apareció de la nada. No se encontró con ninguno de ellos, Cyberdramon lo había visto a la distancia, y se había despedido brevemente antes de salir hacia él, ahora se había llevado a su tamer a pasear por allí, a buscar un nuevo oponente, o a hacer lo que fuera que hacían antes de que los hallaran allí. Pero ella no había aparecido.  
Renamon la esperó pacientemente por seis días, sabía que tenía que llegar, lo podía sentir en su corazón, el séptimo había empezado a andar, y desde ese momento no había parado, tenía que llegar al lugar del estandarte, Ruki estaría allí, ella lo sabía. 

---------------------------------------------------

Ruki había empezado a andar unas horas atrás. Se sentía algo cansada, y estaba harta de pelear contra el viento, pero no podía detenerse. Su única esperanza alimentaba su voluntad. Ya había llegado demasiado lejos, no había vuelta atrás, y no se podía permitir la debilidad en un momento así. El momento de la separación le había dolido más de lo que jamás imaginó o dejó ver. Cuando supo que podría reencontrarse con ella, tomó la desición al instante. Convencer a su madre había sido casi imposible, su abuela la había animado, aun sin entender lo que realmente sentía, y finalmente Ruki había partido al digimundo, impulsada por un sentimiento que le era desconocido, y lista para cualquier cosa.  
Ella tenía que estar cerca, lo sabía, podía sentirlo en su corazón, pronto estarían juntas de nuevo, y podría admitirse finalmente lo que no había querido admitir durante las noches solitarias, cuando necesitaba de su compañía y solo sentía el frío de la noche.

---------------------------------------------------

No recordaba cuanto tiempo llevaba andando, pero no quería detenerse. Sabía que Ruki estaba al final de su camino, podía sentirlo, tenía que estar junto a ella de nuevo. No era como lo que sentían los demás, no era simplemente afinidad, y dentro suyo sabía que no era amistad, era algo más, y su corazón la guiaba, hasta que se encontraría con ella, y finalmente sabría si la esperanza que había albergado era vana o no, sabría si la joven humana sentía lo mismo.

---------------------------------------------------

Su corazón dio un vuelco cuando la vio a lo lejos. La distinguió a pesar del viento, y del polvo que volaba. Corrió, lo más rápido que sus fuerzas le permitieron, y finalmente pudo hundir su rostro en la suave piel de su compañera. Renamon la abrazó con fuerza y Ruki finalmente pareció comprenderlo todo. Era el destino, ambas estaban destinadas a reunirse, a estar juntas. Después de todos los altibajos, de los errores, y de lo que habían tenido que enfrentar juntas, ambas comprendieron que no podían ser solo amigas, que las unía un lazo más fuerte, el lazo más fuerte que une a dos seres. El amor puro.  
"Ruki..." Susurró Renamon, una vez más dejando el nombre escapar, para saborearlo.  
"Renamon..." Respondió la joven.  
"Finalmente...."  
"Te extrañé... Me hacías falta..." Dijo Ruki suavemente, y Renamon no pudo contener su sorpresa.  
"A mi también..." Respondió.  
"Ya nada nos separará jamás" Aseguró Ruki "Jamás..."  
"Entonces sigamos nuestro camino..."  
"Adelante..."  
Y ambas se separaron de su abrazo para caminar lado a lado, como lo habían hecho antes, y como lo harían para siempre. Finalmente había sucedido después de largos días, el momento que ambas esperaban, cuando sus sentimientos se expresaron sin necesidad de palabras, ni gestos, y sus mentes y sus corazones finalmente habían sido uno solo, y lo serían para siempre.  
Había llegado el día de su reencuentro, cuando su amor las uniría, y las mantendría juntas hasta el final de sus días.

---------------------------------------------------

Notas: Porque me miran raro?!? Dije que lo escribiría! Y el final de Tamers me dio la idea, aquí esta, mi primer yuri crossbreeding y con azúcar para toda la familia.  
Ignoren las pequeñas pistas del Cyberdraryou y todo estará bien XDDDD  
Por cierto, digimon no me pertenece. Si digimon me perteneciera, habría Yaoi, Yuri, Crossbreeding y Ryou aparecería en todas las temporadas. Además sería millonaria, y no necesitaría escribir fics para saciar mis ideas pervertidas. XD


End file.
